My Akiraka no Tenshi
by RamiH101
Summary: I, Lucy Heartfilia, just had to go and fall in love with the strongest and most evil mage ever, Zeref. AU this story takes place when they are at Tenrou island and the battle between Fairy Tail and Grimore Heart is going on ZerefxLucy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! If your wondering, akiraka no tenshi means: angel of light. What perfect title for a zerefxlucy fanfic then this one?! Any who onto the story ^-^**

Here I am, Lucy Heartfilia, on Tenrou island for the S-class exams with Cana, stuck in the middle of a big battle between Fairy Tail and Grimore Heart.

I am thrown back by punch, but quickly recover and use my Fleuve d'etoiles to wrap around my victims legs, then throw them at one of his allies with a direct hit. I look over at Cana, but notice that Cana isn't there.

_'where did she go?'_

I am knocked out of my thoughts when a notice a Grimore aiming a stick at me, at first I'm dumbfounded, but then I realize that there is dark magic coming off of it and towards me. I dodged, but only to be grazed in the thigh with what seemed like a pain more painful than pain (if possible). I scream in agony while catching the attention of Loke and Gray, but no Cana, Loke notices the black and purple mark crawling up my right leg first, then Gray follows.

I scream in agony again, but this time I was pretty sure that the whole island could hear it, I clench my brown orbs shut while the pain seared up and down my leg, but it never goes past my thigh. I crack my left eye open to see Loke stare at me with fear, shock, and worry, his lips move like he is talking, but I can't hear anything other than the sound of ringing in my ears.

I feel my left eyelid get heavy, my mind starts to fog over, and my body goes into a numb state, I couldn't hold my body up anymore, so I let my petite form fall to the ground with a THUD. I couldn't keep my left eye open anymore so I gave into the beckoning darkness, letting it surround my vision letting me know that I have just lost unconsciousness in the middle of a fight, leaving Loke and Gray to deal with all them soldiers.

I slowly open my eyes, seeing that I am leaning against a tree, the wind softly brushing through my golden locks. I feel a presence, thinking it is Natsu, I call out to it,

"Natsu?"

I waited for an answer, only to be met with silence. I puff out my cheeks in frustration, pushing myself up with my arms, only to be met with the searing pain going up my right thigh,

"_Careful_, don't push yourself" A man that is sitting right beside me slowly lays me back down, I look at his face to see it covered by his hair.

"I-I'm Lucy, who might you be?" He looks at me and I get a good look at his face.

He has a handsome face, midnight black hair that shags down his face, and eyes that are so black, they seem like an abyss. I stare into his eyes, hypnotized, him doing the same. I snap out of my gaze when a searing pain shoots up my leg, only this time it reaches up to my abdomen, I scream in agony, which caused the man to snap out of his gaze, he looked at my thigh with wide eyes. I look down to see why, my left thigh AND my lower abdomen is covered in purple and black marks, I reach my hand out and touch them, I then wring my hand back while hissing in pain.

"Oh my..." He reaches his hand out towards the markings on my leg and abdomen, I close my eyes expecting the pain, only, it never came. I peel both my eyes open, widening at the sight of the man absorbing the dark matter on my leg. When nothing is left, I look up at his face,

"_Who _are you?" He looks at me solemnly.

"My name is... _Zeref_" I widen my eyes at the familiar name...

"KYA-" I feel a hand clam over my mouth, my back pressed up against Zeref's chest, my heart beat starts to beat at a faster pace than normal.

'_Damn it Lucy! This is the strongest and most evil mage ever, which by the way, has killed many innocent lives in his 400 years of living, and you just HAD to start developing feelings for him, Zeref, who is also the most hated person EVER!_

~~~~~~~~Meanwhile With Cana~~~~~~~~~

I am walking through a cave that leads to Mavis' (aka the first master of Fairy Tail) grave, so I can become S-class and have the will to tell Gildarts, the strongest member of Fairy Tail, that I, Cana Alberona, is his daughter and he, Gildarts Clive, my father. I see light up ahead, signaling that I am near Mavis' grave, and becoming an S-class wizard.

I pass through the opening, leading me to a glowing grave..._wait! GLOWING?!_

_'The grave is glowing?!'_

I shake off the fact that the grave is glowing and concentrating on why I came here, making my way over to the grave, and tromping up the steps. I stand in front of the grave in bewilderment, being hypnotized by the flame burning in the core of the grave, reaching my hand out to touch it, only to be burnt by the flame. I hiss in pain while confusion is written all over my face, then hearing one of my cards go off.

I reach into my bag and bring out a card that say "Help Lucy!" with a little Lucy flailing about in the middle, then guilt drops over me like a 5-ton brick. I dropped onto my knees, tears coming out like the rainfall around me (by the way i forgot to mention that its raining out right now),

"I d-din't mean for any of this to h-happen... I didn't mean t-to betray my f-friends..."

I look into the burning flame with an idea clicking into gear, getting up from my knees and wiping away the salty tears from my eyes, I make my way towards the everlasting flame. Reaching out again, but this time I don't get burnt, instead I am excepted by the flame.

"Please First Master! Help me gain the power to protect my guild, family, and friends!"

"_Your wish is my command, I will give you the power of Fairy Glitter _(it might sound ridiculous, but it seriously is some bad ass magic)"

I watch as my body is engulfed by golden magic, then vanishing. Looking down at my arms, I notice markings on my right arm, symbolizing _Fairy Glitter_, I looking back at the card with the flailing Lucy.

'_I'm coming to save you Lucy!_'

**Sorry 'bout the short chapter ^-^**

**It's 1am and I'm tired. Not only that, but the fact that this is my first book written on here**

**Comment what you think! ~(^w^)~ Bii**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean a lot to me ^w^ I just hope this chapter is as god as the last one **

~~~An Hour Before Cana Got The Warning~~~~

I wait patiently for Zeref to remove his hand covering my mouth, when he did, I quickly get up, ready to run, till he grabbed onto my wrist.

"Please don't leave..." I look behind me and into his eyes, which are filled with sorrow.

I sigh heavily and sit down on the ground as a sign to tell him that I'm not gonna leave him. When he realizes that I'm staying his body relaxes, followed by a sigh of relief. He sits down beside to me and looks up at the sky longingly. I then lay back, taking in a breath of air, noticing some dark clouds gathering in the distance. I then abruptly sit up at the noise of a twig snapping, noticing that Zeref heard it too, I get up from my spot with Zeref following suit.

"Someones here...hide" I give him a confused look."They're probably looking for me. If they see you, they might hurt you"

I nod my head, ignoring the erge to ask Zeref why he didn't want me to get hurt, I head over a tree with a few bushes surround it. I jump behind the bushes then peek my head out, only to see a tall, stern woman wearing a battle suit and hair just like Gray's. I watch in silence as the woman, who's name is Ultear, asks Zeref come with her and be her's. Mysteriously, I feel a little pang jealousy at her words, but shake it off as something else.

Zeref rejects her offer rudely and threatens to kill her if she, and her guild Grimore Hearts, think they can just use him as a tool to kill more innocent lives, they were dead wrong. I could tell he was pissed, not only because his eyes were red instead of black, but because he started chucking black balls of dark magic at her. Ultear dodged and muttered something about, 'If I take you to Master Hades, we might be able to awake your true form from slumber'. At that comment, Zeref started getting more peeved, causing him to clutch his head in pain, falling to the ground as black magic bursts from his form.

I close my eyes tightly, awaiting the pain surely to come, but...it never came. Looking up from behind the bush, seeing as Ultear was absorbing Zeref's magic, into her little magic ball-thing. Zeref falls to the ground, clearly unconscious, causing me to feel a sudden pang in my chest. Not having any control ver my body now, I launch myself at Ultear, causing her and myself, to fall into the pond.

I get up from the water, taking big gulps of air, while making my way over to Zeref, not noticing Ultear getting out of the water also and heading towards me. Screaming in pain as I feel something hit the back of my head with full force, causing me to fall to the ground with my whole body going numb from the impact. I try to push myself up, but fail miserably, watching helplessly as Ultear is making her way over to Zeref,

"I will not let anyone steal Zeref from me" Looking back at me with venom in her gaze, "Especially, from a weak Fairy like yourself"

I start to feel anger bubble up from inside,

'How dare she call me weak!'

Pushing myself up to my knees, then pushing myself up and onto my feet, stumbling a little. I look up at a smirking Ultear, I grab my fleuve d'etoiles from my side, she chuckles,

"Such a perfect weapon for a wench like you"

That's when I burst.

~~~~~With Cana~~~~~

I look back at the card with the little Lucy on it, then continue to run in the direction where Lucy is. Breathing heavily, I burst through the opening where I see Lucy fighting some chick, then notice a man laying on the ground unconscious. I was just about to take a step into the fight when a flash of golden light bursts from Lucy. Covering my eyes from the brightness, I watch as the golden light starts to look like a dragon, then shooting itself at the woman with a direct hit, knocking her into a rock. Screaming out in pain, the woman points her levitating ball-thing at Lucy, in which it caused the ball to race towards Lucy at high speeds. Then the golden magic appeared in front of Lucy, blocking the attack.

~~~~Back With Lucy~~~~~~

I stared wide eyed at my magic jumping in front of me, blocking the attack that Ultear made. I pull myself together and with my fleuve d'etoiles in hand, I whip it towards Ultear's feet, making her fall to the ground with an Ugh. I pull her towards me, but the golden magic had other ideas, launching itself towards Utlear, it went inside her body. Not knowing what to do, I stare wide eyed at the display.

Ultear has her back arched and is screaming out in agony, then the magic comes out of Ultear, leaving Ultear laying on the ground with wide eyes staring up at the sky. I snap my head towards the golden magic, screaming in surprise as the golden magic starts to morph into a human shape, a female shape. Instead of my magic standing in front of me, there stood a woman my age, almost looking the exact same except her eyes were a dazzling blue. She looks at me the same way Virgo does,

"Hello Lucy, I'm Samantha"

"Hello Samantha, why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell you some very important news"

"Ok, what is it"

"First, I'm here to give you my powers" I look at her in confusion,

"Why?"

"Because, in order for you to be Zeref's guardian angel, you have to be strong enough to protect him"

"..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Did I hear that right? Me, be Zeref's guardian angel?! I cant do that, he's EVIL!

**I'm sorry if it sucks! I had to write some parts of the story at school, but mostly at home ^w^ reviews would be nice plz! (^-^)~ bii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time forgive me especially my friend SammieG who has hounded on me to update :( Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter for I have run out of ideas for this story ~(o-o)~**

Everybody covers their ears from the loudness of my voice, "Sorry for my outburst, but... I.. can't... be Zeref's guardian angel". "And why not?" asked a very formal Samantha. "Because...he's...well...evil..." In my peripheral vision I see Zeref flinch at the word 'evil'. Feeling a pang of guilt for hurting Zeref, but then it was replaced by a sudden warmth in my chest, "I don't care if you don't want to do it, you have to. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you"

I freeze at the firmness in her voice, and stand still while she transports golden magic to mix in with my own. I finally move when she is done, then to feel my whole body scream at me in pain. I stumble a little, Zeref, with lightning speed, caught me before I could fall. I unconsciously lean into his touch so we fit perfectly, that was until Cana and Samantha, who by the way will start calling Sammie, coughed loudly, "I'm sorry to break it to ya love birds, but we got a problem with Natsu and the others" Cana holds up 3 cards with a tiny Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Charle flailing around saying 'help me'.

~~~Time Skip~~~~~

We get there to see a tall man with purple hair and a crazed look on his face, then, laying on the ground, was our friends Wendy, Natsu, Happy, and Charle struggling to get up for an unknown force was pushing down on them. And from the looks of it, the force is being caused by the crazed man infront of us. Cana jumps forward and shows some markings on her arm, _I didn't even notice she had those_. She yelled somethings before a bright light shines above the purple-haired man, then a bright beam of light slams down onto the man before us. He screams, but then manically laughs.

We stand there frozen in our spots, for the man before us has just slamed his fist into Cana's stomach causing her to fly into a rock. I scream and run towards her, but then Gildarts appears out of nowhere and deflected another attack of the crazed man. I sigh in relief and make my way over to Natsu and them, not before telling Sammie and Zeref to hide behind a bush. "Lu-shee!" Yells a crying blue cat known as Happy.

Happy flies into my chest and cries his eyes out, Wendy and Charle run up to me while Natsu stays behind watching Gildarts and the purple-haired man fight. I run over to Natsu, "Natsu, come on. We have to get back with the others". "Just wait Luce, I wanna see them fight!" I puff a big breath of air and drag Natsu over to Wendy and them by the ear. By the time we make it over there, Natsu's ear is red.

"What was with you dragging me over here by the ear!". "You wouldn't come when I asked you, so I dragged you by the ear" Natsu started to pout like a 5-years old before I noticed him sniffing, "Hey Luce-". "Hey guys, I think it's time we start to head back to the others!" I started to sweat beads when Natsu AND Wendy started to sniff, "But Lucy-chan-" I drag Natsu, Wendy, and them away from the bush Zeref and Sammie were hiding behind. Nervously, I look back to see Zeref with a sad look on his face and Sammie with a glowing body.

I look back ahead and think nervously to myself, _That was a close one, I just hope Levy and them are safe_


End file.
